


Star People

by aerialcas



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 19:43:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4317402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerialcas/pseuds/aerialcas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean really can't help but compare Stargirl to Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star People

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So, this is my first actual one shot? Like, ever. So, it's bound to have errors and just, cringe worthy things in general. I apologize. But, I would love feedback! Hope you guys enjoy!

Okay, so Dean wasn't exactly a book worm. He didn't read The Great Gatsby, or Harry Potter, or even The Very Hungry Caterpillar. It's just books weren't a thing he had time for. And besides, what good book doesn't have it's own TV show or movie he can just rent for the night?

But, he did read... _sometimes_.

Just last week he picked up some book called Stargirl and spent the whole day reading it. And, no, he definitely _did not_ read it because Stargirl reminded him of a certain angel. I mean, sure, she was unique and eccentric and did nothing to try and be apart of the student body at her school - which could definitely be compared to the angel that wasn't anything like those other dickbags upstairs - but, just, _no_.

He read it because the cover was kinda pretty. Which, really, wasn't any better. So to save himself the embarrassment of having to explain why he had the book, he kept it hidden in his bag - God knows Sammy goes nowhere near it because, _really, Dean? How many 'Busty Asian Beauties' Magazines do you have in here?!_

The only time Dean really had any problems with the book is when it, well, ended. Stargirl left town and the only thing Leo ever got from her was a porcupine necktie and that was only after _fifteen years_. I mean, who just leaves someone behind like that? Without saying goodbye, without an explanation? Didn't she trust him enough? Didn't she know he was on her side?

That wasn't the only thing that had upset Dean. The main character, Leo, was another thing. He let his fears and insecurities get the best of him. He stopped being with Stargirl because, what, he was afraid of what people would think? That's cowardly and pathetic, and Dean did not relate to that, at all. Nope.

But he still wanted to read the next book, because he needed a happy ending. Because everyone liked happy endings, and Dean definetely wasn't an exception to that.

So, yeah, he had to read the happy ending so he made the effort to find a book store and buy the sequel. It was when he came back to his and Sam's room and found Cas going through his bag, that he regretted going out and getting the sequel.

Because, yeah, it was a normal thing that Cas liked to go through his bag, but it was most definitely _not_ a normal thing that Cas would find his book and read it.

Dean wasn't sure on what to do. Sam wasn't making a big deal out of it, Cas wasn't making a big deal out it, but _Dean_ wanted to make a big deal out it.

"Hey, hey, hey! Stay out of my stuff, man." He finally managed to yell, snatching the book out of Cas' hand and shoving it into bag. Casually, he put the second book inside the bag with the first one, as if it had already been there, as if he hadn't just gone out to buy it.

Sam quirked an eyebrow at Dean, "When was he not allowed to go through your crap?"

"When he 'borrowed'," Dean air-quoted, turning to Sam, "my Casa Erotica film featuring his favorite babysitter!"

Cas opened his mouth to protest, before realizing he had nothing to protest - Dean was right, he just really resented his tone of voice right now. Sam also wasn't fond of the yelling, since it was ten in the morning and he hadn't gone on his regular jog, so he simply shrugged with pursed lips before turning back to his laptop.

"I apologize for going through your personal items. I should be going."

Dean turned around at the sound of wings flapping, only to find Cas gone and his usual ocean breeze type scent lingering behind. He wasn't going to admit any time soon that he was disappointed Cas didn't stay a little longer, but he was going to admit he was just glad the book didn't make it into the conversation.

~

It was twelve o'clock at night the next time Cas visited.

"Damnit, Cas - I'm going to shoot you one day!"

"You have already. You've also stabbed me, Dean." Cas informed him, just after popping up beside him.

Dean set down the guns he was cleaning, and stood from the dingy motel bed. "Yeah, well, what do you need, Angel Boy?"

"I'd like to finish reading Stargirl."

Dean almost had a heart attack. His eyes widened, and he started sputtering out unfinished words and the evident blush on his cheeks isn't going away any time soon. Castiel might have smiled fondly at him if he wasn't already going through Dean's bag.

Really, Dean shouldn't be making such a fuss over it. No one was exactly mocking him about reading the damn book - hell, no one really _cared_. He was a grown man, he could read and do whatever he pleased. But, in Dean's mind, it wasn't like that. He had to keep up his masculine front for everyone, even himself. I mean, reading girly little high school books weren't helping his self hatred.

And knowing _Cas_ knew about him reading girly little high school books  _definitely_  wasn't helping.

" _Love, Stargirl?_ Is this a sequel? I'll have to borrow this, too." Dean snapped out of whatever mental breakdown he was having to see Castiel shoving both books into his trenchcoat.

"No way, man!" Dean shouted, stomping back over to the angel. "It's not yours."

Castiel frowned at him, " I will return it."

"I didn't even finish it!"

"I haven't even started it."

"Why don't you focus on finishing the _first one_ before jumping on the second one?!"

"I only have the epilogue to read. I'll finish it within a few minutes, Dean."

"Go to a library and read it!"

"Unnecessary when I can just borrow it from you."

"Will you two shut up, please? I'm trying to sleep here!" Sam threw a pillow at them from across the room, before pulling his blanket over his head and dramatically sighing.

Dean huffed, before turning to Cas, a stern expression set into his face. "Give it back."

Cas didn't make a move.

With a clenched jaw, Dean found himself shoving Cas in the shoulder. Before he could repeat himself, though, Cas was already leaning in.

A quick peck on his cheek. That was it - one, small little kiss. But, holy crap, Dean was not expecting that. I mean, really? Are you freaking serious? His first kiss from a guy was on the cheek and from an actual angel, and it was because he wanted his girly little high school book back. It was because Cas had read the scene where instead of retaliating from the slap to the face, Stargirl instead kissed her attacker on the cheek. It was because Cas had kind of wanted to have a reason to kiss Dean, and if he had the chance to blame it on the book - he was going to take it.

It was because Cas _really_ liked Dean, and was too eager to wait for an actual reason to kiss his human.

"I, uh, that - did you just - _what_?" Dean finally breathed out, after a few moments of intent staring.

The only response to Dean was a small, satisfied smile. Then he was gone, leaving behind the same ocean breeze smell. And Dean would never admit that when he was back in bed, and actually processed what happened, that he sleepily grinned with a blush on his cheeks and a silly churn in his stomach.

~

One year later, was when Cas kissed him again.

Dean had him on the floor, beneath himself, with his hand clenching his necktie and an angel blade raised above him. Cas stared at him with a look that said he wasn't going anywhere any time soon, that he wasn't going to fight back. Bloodied and beaten to a pulp, he wasn't going to fight back.

"Dean..." He was able to groan out, and Dean almost snarled at him.

But that didn't stop Cas from grabbing his wrist and pulling it up to his mouth. A quick peck to his palm. That was it - one, small little kiss. The blade slammed down.

The trouble with miracles is, they don't last long.

**Author's Note:**

> Headcanon - accepted.
> 
> Sorry if this kinda sucked, by the way. Let me know what you think of this!


End file.
